Lycorynth
The former citystate of the Trynra race located at the southeastern base of the Faeland Plateau, it was once a bustling metropolitan know for its friendly citizenry, fine goods, and numerous festivals, it is now home to thousands of undead spirits and walking dead of the non-Trynra living there when they disappeared. It is now filled with unspeakable horrors and the ruins of its past, everyone traveling in the area is advised to give the city and small outer lying villages a wide berth. Even with their return the Cerise Cabal avoids their former capital, seeing it as imperfect compared to their new home. History Following the complete unification of the Trynra nations, a great age of exploration commenced, searching for any relics holy to the Cabal. In the last years of the Dawn era a massive statue of a "bird" was found at the base of the Trynras' holiest of places, the Faeland Plateau. Seeing it as a sign from their god telling them to ascend the plateau, the cabal founded the city of Lycorynth around the statue. Lycorynth quickly became the center of the Trynra and expanded into cityscape that remains to this day Lycorynth's decline didn't come until 270 AE when the Cabal finally achieved their goal and subsequently disappeared from the face of Atheryin Minor, leaving the city abandoned. While the non-Trynra of the city attempted to understand what caused the complete void, a tidal wave of magical energy poured out of the Faelands; killing all those in and around the city. As time went by, some foreigners attempted to resettle the cityscape, but all would fall prey like those before. This gave the area a reputation in the nearby regions as a place of ill omen and cursed by the long gone Trynra. It was until 126 BE that the first documented instances of the undead became known to the world at large; tales of walking undead, lurking statuary, and strange screams echoing across the lands spread like wildfire. Over the eras, the city remained a desolate paradise under a dark pall, a place once beautiful, but now marred by decay and horrors stalking the streets. The return of the Trynra in the later years of the Enlightened Era saw no obvious change, the returned Cabal forsaking their home and outright avoiding it. But as the years passed, stories from adventurous souls told of a constant darkness that has befallen the inner city and the once proud bird statue has moved away from the plateau. The statue now sits far south at the edge of Lycorynth, facing the cliff it had always behind it. Architecture In its hayday, Lycorynth was a city of mixed buildings, having progressed from early Trynra stonework to their more advanced masonry; along with the randomness of the race's flamboyant painting, banners, and tapestries. Massive spires and buildings were constructed over centuries and the often are composed of completely different architectures; having changed hands from numerous craftsmen. Present day, much of the city lies in ruins, grey speckled with the artwork of its former owners with many of the homes and stores left as they were and only the passage of time eroding or decaying them. Category:Regions, Countries